


They love each other

by plaidagladalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidagladalecki/pseuds/plaidagladalecki
Summary: Bobby thinks the boys are too close, John doesn't care.





	

"Can I ask you a question, John?" Bobby asked with a tone of worry. He enticed John into the warm living room with a cold glass of whiskey. The fire place was on and it was just beginning to snow outside.  
"Yeah, Bobby, I guess," John replied, confused, taking a drink out of his cracked glass.  
"You ever think your boys are... you know..."  
"The hell you implying, Bobby? They're fine."  
"I don't know, John, you ever think they're too close?"  
John leaned back to look into the next room, where Sam and Dean were sitting cross legged on the ground, looking at a book. Little Sammy rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean's arm was draped around Sam, running his hands through Sam's brunette hair.  
"Yeah, I guess I've thought about it. But who am I to stop 'em? They protect each other, Bobby," John said, leaning back into his previous position on the old leather couch.  
"You're their father, John, dammit! Two boys shouldn't be that close to each other."

In the other room, Sam and Dean pretended not to hear. Sammy was just 12, Dean 16. Bobby was right, they are too close for brothers. But their dad was also right. They protect each other. When their dad is gone and the world gets scary, they're there for each other.  
Dean closed the thick book they were reading and set it down, turning to look at his little brother. He placed a gentle hand on the side of Sam's face.  
"Don't listen to him, Sammy," Dean said, looking into Sam's watery hazel eyes. "They don't know anything about us. We're just fine the way we are." Dean placed a quick kiss on Sammy's baby-pink lips, checking beforehand to make sure no one was watching. Bobby was still arguing with their father. The two boys pressed their foreheads together.  
"I love you, Dee," Sam whispered to Dean in the soft glow of the fire from the next room over.  
"I love you too, baby boy."

"They love each other, Bobby. I don't give a damn in what way, they'll die for each other," John said, looking at his two boys with their heads pressed together. They were inseparable.


End file.
